1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a steering column assembly for a vehicle. More specifically, the subject invention relates to a steering column assembly including a power assist module for supplying a supplemental torque to a steering shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical steering column assembly including a power assist module includes a column jacket that extends along a longitudinal axis. A steering shaft is rotatably supported by the column jacket. The power assist module includes a housing configured for attachment to the vehicle and a motor coupled to the steering shaft via a gear system. The motor applies the supplemental torque to the steering shaft to assist in rotating the steering shaft about the longitudinal axis.
The housing of the power assist module is connected to the column jacket. This connection must be properly aligned along the longitudinal axis to permit proper operation of the steering column assembly. Accordingly, it is known to rigidly attach the housing to the column jacket through a bolted connection, i.e., bolts are utilized to interconnect the housing of the power assist module and the column jacket. U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,924 to Ryne et al. discloses a steering column assembly having a power assist module. A column adapter is rigidly attached to the column jacket by welding or the like. The column adapter is configured to fit within a seat defined by the housing of the power assist module. A C-clip is disposed within a groove defined by the housing to restrain the column adapter against the seat. The C-clip includes a beveled edge cooperating with the groove to bias against the column adapter as the C-clip circumferentially expands within the groove, thereby fixing the column adapter in place relative to the housing.
The housing typically includes a pair of cylindrical mounting lugs configured to attaching the power assist module to the vehicle. A fastener, such as a bolt, passes through the mounting lugs for interconnecting the housing and the vehicle. The mounting lugs include a elastomeric, e.g., rubber, bushing to attenuate road noise and vibration. However, these elastomeric bushings permit rotational flexure about the longitudinal axis when resisting the torque applied by the motor of the power assist module. Because of the rigid connection between the housing and the column jacket, the housing transfers this rotational flexure to the column jacket. When the power assist module is applying the torque to the steering shaft, rotation of a blinker stalk mounted to the column jacket, or some other lever mounted to the column jacket, becomes visible. This visible stalk rotation is objectionable and lowers a quality perception of the vehicle.